Diskussion:Sōsuke Aizen
Artikel des Monats Oktober 2008 So wählet! Jeder hat nur eine Stimme! Die Wahl endet am 30. September! Benutzt bitte die Plus( ) oder Minus ( )! Und vergesst nicht mit 4 tilden ~~~~ zu unterschreiben! Begründet eure Wahl! MfG Fazzelo 17:33, 23. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ---- Es heißt: "Aizen ist Shinigami und später Arrancar." Wie geht das? Wenn er Arrancar ist, dann hat er Resurrecctión und keinen Shikai und war zuerst Hollow (vielleicht auch Vasto Lorde Level). Wenn er aber Shinigami gewesen ist, dann wird er doch zum Vaizard, nich wahr? Oder vielleicht ist er rein Shinigami. Ich habe noch keine Quellen gefunden, die dies beantworten können. Wer/Was ist er? -- 17:30, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Damit ist die Zugehörigkeit gemeint welcher Gruppe er angehört nicht was er ist. Revan55 18:09, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Aha. Aber welcher Gruppe gehört er an?-- 19:18, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Er ist ein Shinigami gehört jetzt aber der Gruppe der Arrancar an. Revan55 19:28, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Aizen entthront Barragan Hier steht, dass er es in der Arrancar-Saga getan hat. Aber im Manga sieht man noch seine altes Aussehen(also mit Brille und nichtgestylten Haaren). Könnte es früher passiert sein, aber stimme einiges nicht. Ist die Zeitrechnung in Hueco Mundo vielleicht anders? Jin Jusuke 12:23, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Außerdem sieht man im dritten Band Iceringer und Di Roy. Letzterer ist ja der sechste erschaffener Arrancar. Aizen konnte immerhin Shinigami hollowfizieren. Außerdem kann Aizen unmöglich in kurzer Zeit in der Arrancar Saga eine Armee aufstellen. Außerdem wurde er in der Soul Society Saga von Gillians gerettet. Er muss sich vorher mit den Hollows zusammengetan haben. Und Las Noches zu bauen braucht lange. Eine Illusion kanns ja nicht sein.Jin Jusuke 15:31, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Stimmt meiner Meinung nach alles. Dann könnte man es ja nach Vergangenheit umtragen. 16:25, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) : Aizens Zanpakuto :Woher weiß man das Aizen seine Arrancare allein mit seinem Reiatsu unterdrücken konnte, den immerhin ist sein Shikai hypnotisch, und ich glaube, dass jeder Arrancar schon einmal sein Shikai gesehen hat, und damit könnte er doch auch die illusion von einer unglaublichen macht erzeugen, denn ich glaube nicht dass das doppelte reiatsu reicht um die arrancare zurück zu halten :Ich würde gerne wissen was ihr davon haltet :VG euer Ulquiorras Mask 16:08, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Kyoka Suigetsu Hypnose "verwandelt" ein bestimmtes Objekt/Subjekt in etwas anderem. Und er hat ja Harribel mit zwei Treffern besiegt. Sein Reiatsu ist definitiv echt. Die Hypnose kann nicht den Anschein machen, dass jemand mächtig ist. Außerdem musst er sein Reiatsu benutzen, um Arrancar mit dem Hogyoku zu erschaffen. Und beim Espada Meeting wurde ja Grimmjow unterdrückt. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er insgesamt 12 Kommandanten im Alleingang besiegt hat und acht von ihnen (okay, von denen sieben gehandicapt waren) ohne Verwandlung. Jin Jusuke 19:08, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : Neues Profilbild von Aizen thumb|right|ALT thumb|left|NEU thumb|left|NEU (2) thumb|left|NEU (3) Das alte Bild ist eigentlich ganz gut aber ich finde da sieht der einbisschen anders aus als sonst, oder nicht?°Aizen° 15:35, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Oder wie wärs mit dem zweiten?°Aizen° 21:44, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Das jetztige Bild sollte beibehalten werden. Lg, Nana92 11:22, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) vielleicht mal bitte auch ein grund benennen.°Aizen° 18:37, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Weil die Bilder nicht dauernt hin und her getauscht werden sollen. Jetzt zufrieden? Nana92 06:50, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) schwaches argument, überzeugt mich nicht, was ist schlimm daran wenn etwas erneuert wird?°Aizen° 17:33, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Um ehrlich zu sein ist es mir egal ob du überzeugt bist oder nicht. Das Bild wird vorerst nicht getauscht, ein Steckbriefbild wird nur durch eines mit besserer Qualiät getauscht. Da die Bilder sich in punkto qualität nichts nehmen, bleibt es so. Wäre unnötiges hin und her getausche. Von traffic ect. muss ich ja wohl gar nicht erst anfangen. Nana92 18:58, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) und was ist mit dem dritten?°Aizen° 21:40, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das reicht aber. Das Aktuelle ist in Ordnung. Der Unterschied ist geringfügig. Du kannst es ändern, wenn Aizen in den nächsten Jahren wiederkommt, d.h wenn die Grafik sich verbessert hat. Jin Jusuke 06:33, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ja, eigentlich ist das Bild doch in Ordnung, Trotzdem: Qualität ist schon wichtig aber das Aussehen des Bildes ist bedeutend wichtiger.°Aizen° 16:15, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Man kann vieles darüber streiten. Das würde aber auch für jedes Profilbild gelten. Man sollte es belassen, weil es zu lange dauern würde. Jin Jusuke 15:13, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Zitate von Aizen in die Deutsche Wikia einführen? Hallo mir ist die Idee geckommen ein paar von aizens Sprüchen in seinem Artikel zu Zitieren da er meiner meinung nach ein Paar richtig gute Sprüche gesagt hat. DIe Idee ist mir geckommen da diese auch in der Englischen wikia drinn stehen. Ich wollte erstmal den Vorschlag anbringen übersetzen müsste man sie dann später noch wenn es gewünscht ist. Zitat aus dem englischem Wikia von aizen: Englische Wikia *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "You should learn this well, Hitsugaya-kun. Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding." *(To Renji Abarai) "The Sōsuke Aizen you knew...never existed to begin with." *(To Jūshirō Ukitake) "No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on...I will be sitting on it." *(To Shinji Hirako) "The betrayal you can see is trivial. What is truly fearsome, is the betrayal that you don't see, Captain Hirako." *(To Tier Harribel indirectly) "I never would've imagined that the power of the Espada I so painstakingly assembled would be less than mine alone." *(To Shinji Hirako) "Trusting in someone is the same as depending on them. That is something the weak do. We have no use for it." *(To Shinji Hirako) "All living creatures place their faith in someone more powerful than them and they cannot survive unless they blindly follow that person. The recipient of that faith then seeks out someone in an even higher position in order to escape from the pressure. That person then seeks out someone even more powerful that he must put his faith in. In this way all kings are born and in this way all Gods are born. Do not believe in me yet, Hirako Shinji for now I shall slowly teach you who the God is that you will put your faith in. Believing in me comes after that." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Why are you putting so much distance between us? If you want to make sure it hits me, then you should get close and fire. Or is it that you're afraid of letting even a part of me out of your field of vision by getting close? If that's the case, then it's a foolish thought. Distance only has meaning in a fight between equals. With you and I, distance holds no meaning at all. Watch... If I do this, my hand is almost instantly at your heart." *(To Sajin Komamura) "You thought you could destroy me by striking with power? How naive. ...no perhaps we differ in our basic understandings of the word "power". I shall enlighten you. This is what is known as "power"." *"I will not take your lives. With the measure of power that you possess you are unlikely even to lose consciousness from those wounds. Stay there, helpless and defeated and observe carefully as this battle reaches its conclusion." *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "Your Ryūjin Jakka is indeed the most powerful Zanpakutō in existence. There is no doubt about that. Were I to fight against it directly, it would likely overpower even me. However, if one abandons all other abilities and focuses his strength entirely on a single specialized skill, then he can overcome even the greatest of powers." *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "Cruel? A soul that's become a Hollow has no purpose. It does nothing more than meaninglessly hunt down souls to prey on. What is so cruel about granting meaning to such an existence? I would say that you're the one who's cruel for smashing that soul to pieces." *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "To you, I will not say "I will not kill you". You who are the very history of Soul Society itself and as such, you alone will die by my sword." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity. There is no such thing as 'truth' or 'lies' in this world; there never has been. There is only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those 'facts' that are convenient to them, and take them to be the 'truth'. They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those 'facts' that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real 'truth'." *(To Isshin Kurosaki) "...But living creatures are strange. They are made in such a way that they can actualize only what their minuscule minds wish for." *(To Kisuke Urahara) "Allow me to be careless, as I don't have the need not to be. I can feel the strength of the Hōgyoku in my body. My strength exceeds my older self. I'm now invincible so I don't have the need to dodge a level 90 Kidō anymore." *(To Gin Ichimaru) "Reason exists for those who cannot go on living without clinging to it. Now let's go... to the edge of reason." *(To Gin Ichimaru) "Fear is necessary for evolution. The fear that one could be destroyed at any moment. Thank you, Gin. Thanks to your efforts, I have finally risen to an existence that surpasses both Shinigami and Hollow." *(To Kisuke Urahara) "That is the theory of the vanquished! Victors must always speak of the way the world should be, not the way it is!" *Mastersterruser9 (Diskussion) 12:39, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC)